Faking It
by Cait'Elizabeth'Storm
Summary: Rosaline Malfoy never expected that whilst staying at the Potter's house during the summer would lead to her gaining a boyfriend she never even knew she had. Especially when this boyfriend is the boy she has despised for as long as she could remember. It was as though fate was tormenting her-throwing a Malfoy and a Potter together. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Rosaline Malfoy

In Rosaline Malfoy's six years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had always returned home to Malfoy manner every summer, regardless of her younger brother joined her or not. But this year was different, she would not be returning to the manner and she would not be seeing her parents this summer. Instead she would accompany her younger brother to Potter Manner, the home of the person who Rosaline despised greatly.

Rosaline had written to both of her parents in turn to express her displeasure of this arrangement, but both of them had agreed that whilst they were away on business that it would be 'good for her' to spend time with others around her age. Rosaline didn't understand what they had meant by 'it would be good for her', she spent the majority of the year with people around her age ranger, and even then she still found herself hating most of them.

Rosaline didn't know what was worse; the fact that she would have to spend more time than necessary with her younger brother or that she had to spend time with the boy she hated, James Sirius Potter. Rosaline thought that James Potter was what people in her year would call 'perfect', being captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, popular with the majority of the female population and having 'The Chosen One' as his father, all of these characteristics deemed him eligible to be labelled 'perfect'. But Rosaline Malfoy, was immune to his arrogant nature and sickly charm. She was a Malfoy, he was a Potter, and it was as though it had been in the stars for the two of them to dislike each other. Rosaline had thought that it was bad enough that she had to see his face every day of the school terms, never mind having to spend time with him during the summer.

"Just use your Ravenclaw intelligence, Rosaline," Alice Willow said suddenly, snapping Rosaline from her thoughts almost instantaneously, "guys find intelligence sexy, I doubt James is any different."

"Alice, I would rather get trampled by a stampede of hippogriffs than have James Potter find me sexy." Rosalie exclaimed, nearly dropping her book onto the floor and feeling ridiculously disgusted that Alice would even suggest such a morbid thing.

"I'm just saying, Rosaline, many girls would kill to be in your position," Alice laughed, ripping open a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and popping a few in her mouth.

"Do you think if I asked nicely, one of them would kill me now and get it over with?" Rosaline closed her eyes shut and exhaled deeply.

"Probably," Alice's chewing begins to slow as she adds thoughtfully, "but then I wouldn't get to read your hate-filled ranting that you're bound to send me within a letter, I expect at least twenty before the first week ends."

"I'm offended by your accusation, Ms Willow," Rosaline opened her eyes and glare at Alice with narrowed eyes, "I can handle Potter... most of the time."

"The last time you and Potter was in the same room you nearly murdered him with his own cauldron," Alice raised her eyebrows and popped more beans into her mouth.

"He doesn't have the right to touch my stuff," Rosaline huffed, "it was my school bag, not his; he doesn't have the right to look in it."

"Rosaline, Rosaline, Rosaline," Alice shook her head, "I give it a day before you nearly kill the poor bloke in his own home."

"Even if I do, he would have deserved it." Rosaline shrugged, catching a glimpse of Kings Cross Station from out of the window.

Rosaline stood to her feet, shoving her book into her bag, checking her jean pockets for her shrunken trunk and brushing down her clothes. She had to admit she was feeling apprehensive about meeting the Potter/Weasley family, as they had been kind enough to allow her to stay, and although Rosaline would never admit it out loud; she was feeling a little nervous.

"You know, one would think that you're actually excited to get off the train by the way you're acting." Alice giggled, hauling herself to her feet and dragging her trunk down the corridor after Rosaline.

"I would be more excited to spend time with old Trelawney," Rosaline replied, shuddering at the mention of the old Divination professor who always seemed to predict death in her near future.

"Well, I would wish you luck but," Alice smirked wickedly, drawing out the vowel in the word 'but', "I doubt you'll need it since you 'can handle Potter'." She mimicked Rosaline's voice before turning on her two-inch heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Rosaline can't help but roll her eyes as soon as she set foot off the train and spotted her younger brother. Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter (James' unusually quiet Slytherin brother) and Rose Weasley were stood looking at her with the usual thoroughly unimpressed looks they always seem to wear when they looked at Rosaline. She slowly walked towards her brother, the boy who was as equally as blonde as she was, and plastered on a grateful smile to the younger Potter brother- apparently nearly sending him into cardiac arrest judging by the look on his face.

"Brother Dearest," Rosaline smiled wider than before.

"Shut up, and follow me." Was Scorpius' only reply before he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a scarily large amount of people forcefully.

He stops suddenly, and Rosaline feels suddenly lucky to have quick reflexes as she had to stop too and save herself the embarrassment of falling onto her face in front of the family who have 'kindly' allowed her to stay in their home. There are many redheads in this family, Rosaline notices, an unruly dark haired man (the same dark, messy hair his eldest and youngest son seems to have inherited), a tall and beautiful blonde woman and a blue haired guy with a wolfish grin on his face. The unruly haired man, who Rosaline recognises to be Harry Potter, hugs his youngest son then turns to his daughter who Rosaline hadn't even noticed was stood beside her and hugs her also. Rosaline turns away, feeling almost as though she was intruding on some personal family moment.

"James, what are you doing?" the blue haired guy suddenly yelled in a loud, husky voice.

Rosaline turned on her heel only to meet James Potter's gaze, he was running towards his family with an owl perched on his left shoulder as if he were some form of muggle pirate. His glasses are askew on his nose and his hair is even messier that usual, Rosaline has to disguise her scoff as a rather un-lady like cough.

"I was, um, busy," He says, casting a sheepish look in the blue haired guy's direction and earning an amused look in return.

"Snogging?" Lily Potter, James' younger sister, mocks, throwing her red hair back as she laughs at her brother's now blushing face.

"I'll take that as a yes then, James," Harry Potter shakes his head before turning his head in my direction, his green eyes searching Rosaline's face.

"Another Malfoy, Ron will have a fit," Ginny Potter laughed, shaking her head before leading all of the Potter children, my brother and Rosaline, the blonde and the blue haired guy away from the commotion of the platform and out onto the busy London street that Rosaline had only been on a handful of times in her life.

"What's your name, beautiful?" the blue haired guy suddenly turns to Rosaline as the family and her approach a muggle car. Rosaline stared at him, arching her eyebrow and slowly shaking her head.

"Teddy!" the blonde suddenly shrieks.

"Vicky!" 'Teddy' mocks her tone, earning a smack on the arm for his impotence.

"Stop hitting on the poor girl," 'Vicky' smacks him once again, "this is her first time travelling with us, we don't want her scared off."

"Sorry," Teddy pouts, kissing her on her forehead in a loving manner.

Rosaline can't help but smile at the couple. Her parents rarely ever act this way towards one another, Rosaline had never doubted that they loved each other, but her parents never showed their affection towards each other in such a way as the two people had previously displayed before her. Rosaline had thought that it was nice to see two people not caring about what others around them thought about their relationship.

"Is that an actual smile, I see there, Malfoy?" James suddenly chuckled, nudging her with his elbow. Rosaline jumped, unaware that he had been standing next to her, and turning to face the bespectacled boy with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, Potter." she snapped, walking slightly ahead of him as he shrugs and begins to talk to his bushy haired cousin, Rose, another one of his numerous cousins or relatives.

Rosaline stepped out of the muggle car shakily, hauling her bag over her shoulder and allowed her jaw to drop slightly at the sight of the house before her. It was enchanting. Unlike Malfoy Manner, the trees didn't cast dark, gloomy shadows around the household, instead light shone onto the windows and doors. The grass was slightly unruly, and from what I could see there were gnomes running around in the bushes, and unlike Malfoy manner the place was neatly unorganized. It was different, Rosaline decided, so different that she found herself liking it.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, love," James suddenly chuckled from beside her, his owl now no longer resting on his shoulder but safely inside a metal cage. Rosaline snapped her mouth shut, and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"You have a lovely home," she said, feeling her awkwardness growing with every second that passes.

James didn't say anything, but instead smiled at the blonde haired girl before him. But his time it wasn't one of his arrogant, fake smiles, but a real and genuine one. The smile Rosaline had only seen once before, and that was in first year when she fell on top of him in flying lessons when her temperamental broom wouldn't let her back onto the ground.

"Come on, Malfoy senior," Teddy laughed, gesturing for James and Rosaline to follow him into the house. Rosaline cast him a withering look, but follow him anyway.

Rosaline can't help but allow her gaze to flit around the halls, and peer into the half shut doors. It was strange being in a house with such a homey feel, not one family portrait was in sight only photographs, not one house elf shuffled around the hall, the whole place seemed alien to her. The almost shining walls looked out at her, with their pale colours and sepia photographs of the many relatives of the Potter family.

She took off her sneakers and rested her bag beside them, the manners that her mother had told her to use ever since she had been a small child resurfacing. She continued follow Teddy and James into the kitchen area where both of James' parents, his siblings, Scorpius and Vicky were already seated around the table all looking at Rosaline curiously.

Teddy suddenly left James and Rosaline stood alone and sat himself beside Vicky and pressed a kiss to her cheek lovingly. A wave of both awkwardness and nervousness washed over Rosaline and she suddenly feel the urge to run from the room screaming like a banshee. But she couldn't, she felt rooted to the spot as now even James' eyes now were fixed on her slightly pink face.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Vicky smiled reassuringly, her pale eyes surveying Rosaline from her socked feet to the statement pale blonde hair that she had inherited from her father.

"Rosaline," she coughed awkwardly, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Mum, dad," James suddenly said, addressing his parents before he starts to hesitate, casting an annoyed look towards his younger brother, "this is Rosaline Malfoy, my girlfriend."

Oush, my ideas are finally being published!

second story, that i have been planning for a while, even before i was writing Fire and Ice/names mean nothing! omg, excited for this one already.

tell me what you think? this story may seem similar to another story on fanfiction, but i assure you it will be different. you know i love to add drama.

review! and enjoy!

-Cait 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the words have left his mouth, Rosaline's jaw dropped and my eyes widen and she have to resist the urge to beat him up with her bare hands. She stared at him, almost as if he'd grown an extra head, her eyes beginning to water as her eyes widen even further.

"Girlfriend?" Teddy choked out; if Rosaline hadn't been in shock she might have been offended. She daren't look at Scorpius, and she knows she certainly daren't look at James' parents.

"That's what I said," James said slowly, his gaze fixed on Rosaline as he reaches for her hand and gripped it tightly in his own large hand. And Rosaline knows that he's hoping she'll play along with his little charade.

"This is... unexpected," Ginny Potter exhaled, her cheeks flushed and her brow furrowed.

Suddenly, running from the room screaming doesn't seem like such a bad idea to Rosaline as she fought the urge to run bare foot from the room and back to Malfoy manner.

"How long has this been going on?" Vicky smiled; she was clearly enjoying the whole situation and noting Rosaline's horrified expression.

Rosaline sent a sideways glance at her 'boyfriend', who seemed to have paled under her murderous glare.

"Since about three months ago," James hesitated, his grip tightening on my already numb hand.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner, James?" Harry Potter asked his son, running a hand through his hair and removing his glasses.

"Um-"

"Because I'm a Malfoy," Rosaline interrupted James sharply, "he thought you wouldn't approve."

"Why wouldn't we approve, James?" Teddy laughed. "There are worse things you could do than date a Malfoy; I mean at least she's good looking." He added, only to be smacked around the head by a disapproving Vicky.

Rosaline casts him a withering look, feeling very offended and vulnerable as she notice that Ginny Potter seems to be glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Now, James, why wouldn't we approve?" she asked in a clipped tone, her eyes moving from Rosaline's head to toes.

"W-with what Uncle Ron said, you know, about Malfoy's," James said his tone uncertain.

"When do you ever listen to Ron?" Ginny Potter rolls her dark eyes, "Malfoy's aren't that bad, it's only because Ron hated Draco."

"So, Malfoy," Teddy suddenly addressed Rosaline with a slightly amused smirk.

"My name's Rosaline," Rosaline cut in before he can say anything else, suddenly feeling annoyed by the fact that everyone seems to be addressing her family and her by their second name.

"So, _Rosaline," _Teddy smirked even wider, "what's it like being James' girlfriend?"

"He's an arrogant, egotistical, prat," she forced a laugh, "but I guess that's why I _love _him" she added lightly, feeling slightly sick at the thought of being in love with someone like James Sirius Potter.

"Can I have a word, Rosaline?" Potter suddenly asked. She nod in reply and he pulled her from the room and into the living room forcefully.

"What the hell, Potter?" Rosaline hissed, well aware that his family were only next door, "I am not your bloody girlfriend!"

"I know, I know-"

"What even makes you think that I would want to be your bloody girlfriend?!" she hissed a little louder than previously.

"I-"

"Just because you have other girls falling at your feet, doesn't mean I want to do the same," she seethed through gritted teeth, "you know full well I hate yo-"

"Rosaline!" James ran a hand through his already unruly hair, "It was Al's idea, he thought if I said you were my girlfriend, that I could-"

"You could what? Brag about it to your little airhead friends?"

"No!" he folded his arms across his chest, "He thought that I could prove to Teddy that I'm not as useless as he thinks I am with girls."

"You're not useless, since you've slept with the majority of our year and the year above." She laughed harshly.

"Is that what you think?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Well, anyway," James coughed awkwardly, "he's always bragging about how I never have a girlfriend, a serious one that is, and then Al said you were coming here for the summer... And it was the perfect opportunity."

"So, if I go along with this... charade... what's in it for me?" Rosaline asked after a good five minute's silent contemplation.

"I'll leave you alone," James replied, "I won't talk to you, humiliate you or even associate myself with you for the rest of our time at Hogwarts."

"Fine," she held out her hand to him, and he shook it. "What do I have to do?"

"First thing, my name is James not Potter, I call you Rosaline and you, you call me James."

"Fine, James," Rosaline rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Whenever you feel as though some of your harsh, Malfoy humour is about to spill from that mouth of yours," he sent her a pointed look from above his glasses, "You ask yourself, 'What would a good girlfriend do?'"

"Fine," Rosaline repeated, shrugging.

"And finally, you can't flinch away from me whenever I come near you."

"I do not flinch," she gasped, offended.

James suddenly leans towards her, almost as though he's about to kiss her. And she instinctively stepped away from him quickly whilst shaking her head.

"See?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever," she brushed his comment off, "So all I have to do is call you James, be nice and not flinch whenever you're arrogant hands come anywhere near me. Easy," Rosaline shrugged.

"We'll see, Rosaline," he suddenly grabs her hand tightly in her own and drags Rosaline towards the kitchen door before leaning towards her. "Be nice," He whispered in her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I hate you," she whispered in reply, fighting the blush that's creeping up her pale cheeks.

**I wrote this a few months ago, thought I might upload it anyway. **

**-Cait**


End file.
